


butterflies

by rxginamills



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin are getting married and on the night befofe their wedding they get a visit from a certain, more unusual couple that they did not expect to see.





	butterflies

It's wedding time in Erebor.

It sure has been quite some time since the dwarves of the Lonely Mountain and the people of Dale have last been this festive. Decorations are being put up, the children are gathering flowers excitedly and dwarves are working hard in the rebuilt mountain kingdom. After Smaug was defeated and the orc armies of Azog were beaten down, Thorin Oakenshield took his rightful place as King Under the Mountain.

In fact, it's _his_ wedding the kingdom is planning.

Why yes, the king is getting married, and not to just anyone. To Bilbo Baggins. The proud, exceptionally courageous and quite clever little hobbit from the Shire.

Nobody guessed that the two of them would fall in love or declare this love to the world by getting married — in Erebor too, of all places!

Thorin had naturally insisted that the wedding would be held in the Shire so Bilbo wouldn't have to be so far from home, but the hobbit said he wanted to have the wedding in Erebor; Thorin's kingdom that is much more like a home to him now. Many of his family had agreed to travel for the wedding, and most of them have already arrived.

It is the eve of the wedding and Bilbo and Thorin are both very nervous. Well, Thorin would never admit it, but he's frightened on the inside. He just wants the ceremony to go well for his hobbit.

While the wedding planners, jewelry experts and countless other people put last minute details together and the husbands-to-be slowly drive themselves mad with thoughts about the following day, another couple walks up the mountain.

Now this is _not_ one of the most usual of couples, not at all. While the male is shorter — but still tall for a dwarf — and dark-haired with charming eyes, the female is tall and fair-skinned with eyes that most people would get lost into and red hair, almost as bright and fiery as Smaug's flames.

But above all this, she's an _elf_.

"An elf in the halls of Erebor? This is a disgrace!"

"Prince Kili is travelling with this elf! He's a traitor!"

"I say we grab our weapons and force the elf maid out of our land! She has no right to be here."

Whispers among those lines can be heard from the crowds of people watching Kili walk through with Tauriel. He's holding her hand tightly and glaring at everyone who throws a dark glance at Tauriel. She feels surprisingly nervous, for she knows how the dwarves feel about Thranduil's betrayal ages ago.

"Get away, elf scum! We don't want you here!"

Kili turns on his heels and mutters something in their language at the older dwarf man.

"You will stop speaking ill of Tauriel or so help me," he growls with a low tone of voice.

"Why have you even brought an elf into our kingdom? I thought you were better than this!" a younger dwarf girl yells out.

"This elf is my wife and I love her with my heart! I have courted her by my own choice, and you _will_ let her and I pass peacefully. I am your prince and I suggest it to be wise to watch your mouth when around me or my wife," Kili explains. This causes commotion. The prince of Erebor married an elf? But that's treason, is it not?

It is unusual, historic, even, to see an elf and a dwarf together like this. They had been enemies once, enemies to their very cores, and Thorin had no desire to be in any contact with the Woodland elves. He has loosened up a bit, knowing that he owes Prince Legolas of Mirkwood his life. He made an exception for Kili, seeing how much he loves Tauriel and how much he's willing to give up for her. The two of them left Erebor to see the world and they are now back to surprise Bilbo and Thorin on a special occasion.

The two of them enter the mountain and almost immediately they find Balin. He's speaking to some craftsmen, but his attention shifts to Kili and Tauriel when they come in.

"Kili! Tauriel! My goodness," he laughs and comes forward, embracing the both of them. He has always been one of the few to be more kind-hearted to elves; at least neutral.

"You've grown, my lad! You're no longer a small boy, you're a man," Balin pats Kili's back. He then looks up at Tauriel.

"I trust you've taken good care of him, haven't you?" he asks. Tauriel smiles.

"Naturally. He's always safe with me," she answers gently. Kili squeezes her hand.

"And vice versa," he winks at her, "Are Thorin and Bilbo close by?"

"Oh yes, they're just down the hall! They'll be delighted to see you," Balin points Kili and Tauriel to the right direction. They thank him. Kili takes a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scent of home.

"It's good to be back," he says with a big grin.

"It's good to see you so happy," Tauriel says softly and leans down to kiss Kili. No dwarf comments on this. They're all wiser and have more respect than the people outside.

Kili and Tauriel find Bilbo and Thorin with a bunch of people fitting clothing on them. Dwarves are fussing around the king and his future husband. Both of them are glowing.

"Oi, uncle!" Kili calls from the door. Everyone in the room turns.

"Kili!" Thorin lets out an excited shout and grabs his nephew in his arms. They embrace for a moment before it's Bilbo's turn to hug Kili.

"Oh, this is a wonderful surprise! I thought the two of you wouldn't make it for the wedding!" Bilbo exclaims happily. He and Thorin then look to Tauriel.

"King Thorin," she says quietly.

"Tauriel," to her surprise, he says her name. She doesn't let it show.

"I will leave your kingdom if you ask it of me. I have no place here," Tauriel immediately continues.

"That may be true," Thorin starts. Kili goes to Tauriel.

"Uncle, if she leaves, I leave with her," he says confidently.

"Now now Kili, you didn't let me finish," Thorin smiles, "The elf may not have a place here, but she has a place beside you. She is welcome to stay."

Kili hugs Tauriel tightly before they leave the room. Thorin and Bilbo stay behind for a moment more, having to fit more clothing. When they're finished, they go to their bed chambers to rest.

"Can you believe we're actually getting married tomorrow?" Bilbo asks, looking outside from the window.

"I actually don't, my dear Bilbo. It still feels like the most wonderful dream," Thorin sits behind Bilbo on their bed. He then starts to massage his shoulders. Bilbo smiles at this.

"You're really good at that," he mumbles with his eyes closed. He never gets tired of Thorin's massages.

"You know what else I'm good at?" Thorin smirks as he places a kiss on Bilbo's shoulder. The hobbit shudders.

While the two are left with their privacy, Kili and Tauriel search for Kili's mother, Dís, with the help of Fili, Kili's big brother whom they've already surprised. Fili had cried, but he'd deny it to his very last breath.

"Where's mother, Fili? Did you wreck her with all our scary stories?" Kili nudges Fili's arm teasingly.

"I think she's going through the flowers right now — oh! There she is! You should sneak up on her!" Fili whispers. Kili moves carefully and quietly and then taps her shoulder. Dís lets out a squeak and turns around. Her eyes wide when she sees Kili.

"What — Kili — my son! This is my son! Oh my — is it really? Kili!" Dís bursts into tears and hugs Kili tightly. The scene warms Tauriel's heart. From the way Kili is holding Dís, she can see that her husband has missed his mother.

"Oh, Kili, my little boy! Well, you're not so little anymore, you've grown up! Oh, look at you," Dís puts her hand on Kili's cheek. Tauriel comes forward and the older dwarf lady notices her.

"Kili...why is there an elf in my brother's halls?" she asks with a slightly shaky voice. It hurts Tauriel inside. Dís doesn't know if she's trustworthy.

"Mother..." Kili starts and then takes Tauriel's hand, "She's my wife."

"Your _wife_? You married an elf? How in Durin's name did your uncle agree to it?" Dís asks.

"Because she makes me happy," Kili explains. Dís looks at him and Tauriel carefully.

"She does?"

Kili nods, "Happier than any dwarf woman inside the walls of Erebor ever could've made me. I belong with Tauriel. It's thanks to her that I'm still alive after all these years."

Dís' eyes widen at this and she looks up at Tauriel, "You've saved my son's life?"

Tauriel blushes, "I guess so."

"Thank you. I - I never saw myself thanking an elf like this...but you deserve to be by my son's side. I hope you enjoy the wedding. My brother has got himself a husband for life."

After this there are no more confrontations between Tauriel and the dwarves. If they don't like her presence, they don't shout it in her face. That's the wisest thing to do if they don't want Kili to unleash his rage on them.

Bilbo and Thorin are laying in their bed together, holding hands. Both are simply staring at the ceiling. They're finding it hard to believe that they're marrying each other on the next day, they're starting their journey as a married couple, they're starting their _life_ together. The thought gives them butterflies.

Bilbo brushes Thorin's palm with his thumb. They say nothing. Little things like that are enough. Even if Erebor came crumbling down, even if all the dragons of the North came to kill them, even if the elves from the woods of Lothlórien marched through Middle-Earth to finish each and every one of them, their love would last. Bilbo and Thorin would love each other forever. And even after that.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asks quietly.

"Yes?"

"Nervous?"

This earns a laugh from Thorin, "Of course. But with you I'm ready for anything. Now, however, we should probably find Kili and that wife of his to make sure they haven't terrorized my sister."

Bilbo grins and leans over to place a long kiss on Thorin's lips, "I'm going to be dealing with you silly dwarves for the rest of my life, aren't I?"

"That you are, my Bilbo, that you are."


End file.
